anxiety
by pointed-mark
Summary: renjun merindukan bagaimana jaemin menggenggam tangannya, membuat kegelisahannya menguap begitu saja. dan disinilah jeno, yang akan melakukan itu untuknya. [ nct. jeno/renjun ft jaemin. noren. ]


;

" _renjun merindukan bagaimana jaemin menggenggam tangannya, membuat kegelisahannya menguap begitu saja. dan disinilah jeno, yang akan melakukan itu untuknya._

.

Lee Jeno/Huang Renjun | by mirancchi

* * *

Usia Renjun masih pada angka 17 dalam hitungan Korea saat itu. Ia diberi tahu akan bergabung dalam sebuah unit bersama dengan enam orang lainnya. Agensinya melabeli mereka dengan nama NCT Dream, salah satu unit dari grup NCT. Renjun senang, pastinya. Ia membayangkan akan seberapa banyak penggemarnya nanti, atau bagaimana ia membangun sebuah grup yang hebat untuk ke depannya. Ia berlatih sangat keras untuk mendapatkan kesempatan ini.

Renjun pikir, ini awal yang bagus. Ia berkomunikasi dengan baik dan tidak sulit baginya untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan member lain di grupnya. Mereka berlatih dan pada akhirnya, live show berada tepat di depan mata. Tinggal beberapa saat lagi sampai dirinya harus menari dan menyanyi di atas panggung.

Renjun mengintip, mengamati bagaimana panggung terlihat begitu besar baginya. Lampu-lampu seperti ingin menyorotinya tanpa ampun. Belum lagi para penggemar yang telah menunggu sebagai penyemangat. Ini benar-benar asing, Renjun merasa mual. Keringat dingin nampak begitu jelas di pelipisnya dan sangat sulit untuk tidak memilin jemarinya. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan demam panggung.

"Nggak papa, jangan khawatir."

Sebuah tangan menggenggam miliknya. Jari-jari saling ditautkan dan Renjun melihat Jaemin di sana. Dengan senyuman hangat dan tatapan yang teduh. Barangkali ia melihat gerak geriknya. Ah benar-benar, Jaemin memang membawa pengaruh yang positif saat itu.

Kegelisahannya menguap, menghilang begitu saja tanpa tersisa. Genggaman Jaemin mengobatinya, dan efek itu bertahan sampai _performance_ usai.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan genggaman Jaemin menjadi sebuah keharusan untuknya.

Renjun memang cepat gelisah, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar telapak tangannya menjadi sangat dingin dan kebiasaan memilin tangannya terjadi begitu saja. Maka dengan itu, Jaemin akan membantunya, meringankan kegelisahannya. Renjun merasa ia sangat beruntung mempunyai Jaemin yang peduli padanya dan selalu ada untuknya. Ia bahkan tidak memperkirakan Jaemin akan berhenti sementara dalam aktivitas grup karena kesehatannya yang memburuk.

"Jaemin, cepat sembuh ya.." Ia berujar pelan, yang satu hanya tertawa kecil lalu tersenyum. Ini adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka sampai Jaemin kembali ke rumahnya untuk beristirahat penuh.

Selama Jaemin beristirahat, Renjun selalu memikirkan hal ini. Bagaimana jika ia diharuskan tampil di depan orang banyak dan disaat itu pula kegelisahannya muncul? Jaemin sedang tidak ada bersamanya dan ia takut akan melakukan sesuatu yang ceroboh. Renjun benar-benar telah bergantung.

.

.

Jadwal dari unit mereka pun merenggang. Hanya ada beberapa acara saja yang harus dihadiri tanpa seorang Jaemin. Renjun masih baik-baik saja dan ia pikir ia semakin percaya diri untuk tampil tanpa harus diliputi rasa gelisah.

Mungkin awalnya seperti itu, yang kemudian tanggal comeback selanjutnya pun telah ditetapkan. Jaemin masih harus beristirahat dan tidak dapat mengikutinya. Para member lain memang kecewa, namun mereka juga antusias untuk melakukan comeback. Porsi latihan pun semakin mengetat dan Renjun bisa melihat Mark yang kelelahan karena kurangnya waktu tidur.

Hari itu tanggal sembilan di bulan Februari dimana NCT Dream akan melakukan comeback setelah beberapa waktu tidak terlihat.

Renjun kembali mengintip dari balik panggung. Kebiasaannya pun kambuh dan ia ingin pulang saja. Ia lupa bagaimana caranya untuk percaya diri sedangkan telapak tangannya sudah sangat dingin sedari tadi. Ia benar-benar gelisah.

Dirinya masih terus menatap ke arah panggung dan jemarinya bergetar tanpa sadar. Cukup serius sampai seseorang menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Nggak papa, jangan khawatir,"

Renjun merasakan seperti _deja vu_ untuk beberapa detik. Suara ini jelas bukan milik Jaemin. Ia menoleh dan melihat Jeno di sana. Menatapnya penuh dengan ukiran senyum di bibirnya.

Renjun mengerjap, bingung karena Jeno yang terlihat seperti Jaemin untuk beberapa waktu.

"Tangan kamu dingin banget," Jeno mulai menggenggam salah satu tangannya. Perlahan menyelusup diantara jemarinya dan rasanya seperti konduktor karena tangan Jeno menghantarkan panas dengan sangat baik, "Kenapa sih, harus gugup gitu?"

"Jaemin lagi gak sama aku," jawab Renjun pelan. Tangannya sudah tidak dingin lagi, namun pelipisnya masih basah.

"Kalau gak ada Jaemin, kan masih ada aku."

Bisa Renjun lihat jika tangan Jeno yang satunya mendekati kotak tisu, menarik satu lalu menyeka keringat dingin dari pelipis sampai sekitaran dahinya.

Ia mendongak, menatap Jeno yang bagaimana pun lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya. _Highlights_ agak mencolok yang ia sukai terlihat jelas menutupi sebagian dahinya. Pandangannya mulai turun dan ia menangkap tatapan intens Jeno padanya, membuat dirinya malu dan atmosfer di sana membuat ia memanas seketika.

"Selama Jaemin gak ada, aku yang bakal ngelakuin ini ke kamu," Jeno kembali mengambil satu tangan Renjun yang masih bebas. Mengusap kedua tangannya dengan lembut yang berhasil membuat kegelisahannya perlahan sirna, digantikan dengan perutnya yang seperti dijungkir balikkan namun terasa menyenangkan.

Jeno mendekatkan tubuh keduanya dan memeluk Renjun sekilas, hanya untuk mengusap-usap punggung lawannya dengan sangat perhatian. Bibirnya sedikit di dekatkan pada telinga Renjun dan berbisik dengan sangat pelan,

"Kamu tahu, sekarang ini udah kayak ultimatum buat aku. Dimana aku yang cuma bisa pegang tangan kamu, ngebuat kamu lebih tenang. Soalnya aku selalu kesal kalau lihat kamu _skinship_ dengan orang lain, yang bukan dengan aku."

.

.

FIN

* * *

Halo, udah lama banget aku gak publish ff di sini haha dari 2014 deh terakhir. maaf banget ini bahasanya ancur sama kaku gini, ya emang sebenernya aku gak bisa nulis :" ) aku kegoda aja gitu sama noren dan sebenernya ini prompt dapet dari nctprompts ( thank you, admin! ) aku cuma ngembangin ceritanya. btw di sini relasi jaemin sama renjun sebatas temen aja kok hehe gak lebih

p.s aku bisa aja ngapus ff ini kapanpun kalau aku ngerasa ceritanya malu maluin hoho


End file.
